Field of Invention
This invention relates to a toy and more particularly, to an improved toy serving to provide both amusement and training in eye-hand coordination.
The invention involves a toy, the manipulation of which simulates the splitting of a log. During operation of the device a child's physical abilities are enhanced through actions very similar to those utilized by a person actually splitting a log. The method of construction of the device is more fully described herein.